Forte Colonel Bit
by babygummybear
Summary: This is an idea I had in my head. I've been needing to get it out for a while. I really like it but wanted to see if others thought it had whole story potential. MAJOR OOC-ness. M for mention or rape, nudity, blood, & suggestive touching.  yaoi feel


Hi ! Sorry for not updating CID for so long. It's not dead yet, just coming along slowly lol. But don't be surprised by this. I am actually capable of legitimate emotion provoking, detailed stories.

This story is not set anywhere special, and is not part of anything I have written. I just had the idea and had to get it out.

Colonel x Forte is my faaaaaaaaaavorite pairing everrr. If you've read the mangas, you'd probably understand why. I was surprised that it didn't flourish with other people. Ahh welll...

As far as I know, I'm the only one who writes/likes it. Kinda sad that I have to entertain myself :/.

I own no character Rockman related.

PS: I know nothing medical related. If I got the treatment part wrong, don't hesitate to correct me lol. I know there's probably a billion mistakes!

()()()()()()()()()()

Colonel made a second attempt, reaching beneath the roof of the small cavern where Forte had receded even farther out of his grasp, crouched tensely.

"Forte, please, you need to get out of here before..."

He was cut off when Forte shot another warning shot, barely passing by Colonel's shoulder as he moved out of the way quickly.

"Stop that!" Colonel ordered. "They'll come back after you-"

Forte bared his sharp, fanged teeth and hissed loudly, a cross between a cobra and a tiger. His eyes, glowing in the shade of the cavern, screamed bloody murder. The glow radiating from them began to tremble with Forte's rage. If he had feline ears, they'd be pointed back.

Colonel had enough. His face turned into a scowl. That hiss was the last straw. "Fine!" He growled, standing up from his crouch. "Let them come find you, I'm not wasting my time…"

Colonel proceeded to turn his back and walk away, back in the direction of the ship.

Forte watched him closely, waiting for him to disappear behind the trees.

Once he had vanished, Fort began to climb out of the cavern; he crawled lazily, not attempting to hide his noises of breathing and the cracking of twigs and leaves against the scuffing of the dirt beneath him.

Unknown to him, Colonel was still watching him from behind the trees. He did not want someone dangerous like Forte to follow him back to the ship and harm the others there. He waited patiently for a good shot, waiting with his sword, prepared to take him out for good.

When Forte had crawled out into an area where the sun breached the trees above them, Colonel found his chance. The whole ambush would take less than a second, but it took even less time for Colonel to suddenly stop dead in his tracks.

He hadn't been able to see Forte completely in the darkness of the cavern, but he noticed that the tight body suit Forte wore was ripped all over; gaping holes separated several parts in the material where the remaining of the suit was attached by small strings, like a very old and worn pair of tight pantyhose.

Though his cloak covered most of him, Colonel could see that the side of Forte facing him, the right, was covered with burns from his shoulder to his calf. And Forte wasn't moving the leg on that side either. His crawl had a limp. A broken bone, maybe?

Looking to Forte's face, Colonel saw that the down cast gaze was pained, almost scared. That's when he realized what had happened. Forte was in the cave to hide himself from danger, he had probably fled from somewhere…. someone. He hadn't been trying to harm Colonel, he was traumatized. Afraid of whoever did this two him, he had seen everyone as a threat. The shaking had been out of fear, not rage.

He needed help. And Colonel had just yelled at him. There was no way Forte would accept it from Colonel now. Believing that Forte would be unable to go too far, Colonel withdrew his sword and turned to run back to the ship.

()()()()()()()()()()

Carrying a syringe firmly in one hand, Colonel ran as fast as he could back to the cavern. Once just behind the trees in front of the cave, Colonel looked around for Forte. He wasn't where he had been when he crawled out, and Colonel wondered if he had been able to get away from here in the time Colonel had been gone. But he couldn't have gone far with that leg.

Colonel came out from behind the trees and glanced around the area surrounding the cave. He then caught sight of brown inside the mouth of the cave. It was Forte's cloaked back. Somehow, he had managed to crawl back inside the cavern, possibly figuring he wasn't going anywhere and he needed to take cover.

Colonel cautiously approached the cave, syringe behind his back. "Forte?" he called.

No response.

Colonel came to the mouth and crouched down behind Forte. "Forte?" he tried again. Still, no response came. That was when Colonel noticed the light rising and falling from Forte's torso. It was calm and deep. He had fallen asleep. Colonel put the syringe down beside him on a stone. Maybe there was no need to sedate him.

Colonel wrapped his arm around Forte's torso, placing a hand on his chest. He was careful to leave his arm levitated slightly, as to not touch his right side. He had curled up on his left, facing the inside of the cave so that his burned right side would remain untouched and less pained.

With his hand firmly on Forte's chest, right below his navi emblem, Colonel began to push Forte's body out of the cave, towards himself. He would steal glances at his face, making sure his eyes were closed and that he was still sleeping. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly, but Colonel contributed it to the bad experience. But he was wrong.

Maybe it was the rustling of leaves, or the feeling of dragging out on the dirt, but Forte suddenly gave an aggressive twitch, waking with a start. He turned his head and saw Colonel, who brought his hand back quickly. The fierce glare had returned, and Forte drew his arm back, and then hurled it towards Colonel, sending a ball of dark energy towards him.

It hit his arm full on, but Forte's crippled strength caused no more damage to Colonel's arm than a bad sunburn. The recoil of the blast, however, caused Forte to lose his balance on his side, and he rolled onto his stomach, face down in the dirt.

"Hnaaah!" he mangled out a scream, squeezing his eyes shut and reaching down a hand to shakily hover over his knee, which had been slammed down on the ground from the recoil.

"_Definitely broken_," Colonel thought. He noted Forte's breathing pick up rapidly, several times faster than what it had been while he was sleeping. He was too tired, and too injured to put up a struggle.

Colonel once again placed a hand on Forte's chest, and reached the other beneath his left side, trying to lift him up.

"NO!" Forte screamed, frightened. He tried to struggle out of Colonel's grip, once again slamming his knee. "Mmn-uah…!" he moaned deeply, almost in a sob, as he hung his head. This wasn't going to work. Forte was just going to hurt himself.

Quickly, Colonel hoisted Forte to lie on one arm facing down, as he reached for the syringe with his other hand. He needed to insert it into his rear for the fastest effect. He brushed his cloak out of the way, quickly trying to push away the fact that the largest hole in Forte's suit perfectly exposed his posterior, and inserted the needle. He heard Forte whimper, which slowly died down into moans and panting as Colonel pressed down on the plunger.

"Shhh…" Colonel soothed, removing the syringe and wiping a drop of blood from the injection sight, "just rest… go to sleep."

I wasn't as though Forte had a choice. The drug worked quickly. Forte began to drift away as Colonel put his hand on Forte's back to stop any remaining struggles left in the smaller navi.

And then, nothing…

()()()()()()()()()()

By the time Colonel had managed to make it back to the ship with an injured, sedated Forte in his arms, most of the passengers had already gone in and turned in for the night, for nighttime had fallen a few minutes ago, and it was simple survival strategy to go to bed early and wake up at the crack of dawn.

Colonel entered the ship, made a few turns, and found the ship's hospital. He went to the very last bed in the room, on the far left corner, and placed the sleeping Forte down on the soft white mattress. He removed his cloak, and then hung it on the arm of a chair beside the bed.

Colonel knew what to do first. Pain killers. If Forte were to wake up, he'd probably think he was back with whomever it was that attacked him if he felt the pain again. That would be chaotic for everyone on board. Colonel found a vile of the drugs necessary in the same place he had gotten the sedative. He took out a brand new needle and measured out the necessary volume of fluid that would take care of the burns and Forte's broken knee.

Colonel came back beside Forte's bed, and found the right spot to insert the drug into Forte's knee. He gave it about 25% of the amount in the syringe. The last 75% would go to his side; one third in his leg, one third in his waist, and one third in his upper torso.

Once that was done, Colonel discarded the syringe, and found a clean rag and a bowl. He filled the bowl with warm water, no soap. Taking the bowl and rag back beside Forte, Colonel then dipped the rag into the warm water and began wiping the dirt off of Forte's face. He was covered in dirt, head to toe, and needed a good bath, but not until he had his wounds dressed.

As Colonel continued to wipe Forte's body, he stole glances up at his face. He was now removing dried blood, and if the pain killers hadn't kicked in yet, this would be excruciating pain for Forte right now.

Colonel had to change the cloth a couple times, the ones before getting too heavy with dirt and blood. It took a few minutes but Colonel finished wiping off the dirt on Forte's whole body. Satisfies, Colonel dumped the water and left the bowl and the rag in the sink.

Colonel took a seat in the chair next to Forte's bed. He placed an elbow on the mattress to support his head, his other arm on Forte's chest, lightly drumming his fingers over Forte's navi mark. He needed to wrap up those wounds. But to do so, Forte's clothes had to come off entirely. It would be easy to do, a device hooked up to each hospital bed, sort of like the light dentists used on humans to get a good look at their teeth, could just be aimed at their navi marks and the doctors would be able to remove the patients wardrobe program temporarily, giving them a hospital gown to wear until they would be released.

Colonel couldn't bandage Forte up with him wearing a hospital gown; he would have to be nude. That was fine with Colonel, since this was a crucial moment and he could be mature about it, but he did not want Forte to wake up to himself lying naked with Colonel hovering over him; that would startle and confuse him.

After a few moments of mental conflict, Colonel decided it would be best to go ahead with the bandaging. Bringing the arm of the program meant to unclothe navis over Forte's navi mark, Colonel activated it, a red beam shining down into Forte's navi mark. Within a moment, a screen appeared that stated "Choose Attire". Colonel pressed the "Remove All" button, and instantly, Forte's clothing disappeared. From his head, to his toes, Forte was in the buff.

Colonel began to prepare what he would need beside him on a small cart; scissors, medical tape, burn cream, and lots and lots of gauze. Colonel washed his hands, and then pushed the cart over to where Forte lay.

Colonel began by opening the jar of burn cream. He thought about bringing another jar, just incase this wasn't enough, but decided that he shouldn't postpone bandaging Forte up any longer.

Colonel scooped up a generous amount of the cream with a few fingers, then began to rub it into Forte's fleshy side. He began at his lower calve. The burns where superficial there, but as he reached more curves, like his calve muscle, thigh, the burns became much more severe. It took a lot of effort for Colonel to resist repulsing as the minutes went by. It was soon when he noticed that there were scratches bordering the burns. They were vertical, thin, and a tad jagged. As colonel examined these more, he concluded that this wasn't the kind of burn he had originally thought. They were burns, but not from fire or heat. No, these were road burns. Judging by the severity of them, Colonel knew he had been dragged. Slow and for a long distance; how unbearable.

Eventually, Colonel had managed to apply an even amount of the burn cream to Forte's leg. He would have started on his hip, but if he was going to bandage it up with the gauze, then he'd have to wrap it around his _entire_ hips, which meant that Forte's pelvic would be entirely covered up in gauze. That'd be pretty uncomfortable. Colonel would put an easily removable patch of gauze there and hold it in place with medical tape.

Having figured that out, Colonel began to size, cut, and bind up Forte's leg with gauze. He wrapped it snug but comfortable, having done this to his own body several times when he was injured for whatever reason and had to take care of his own wounds.

After a few, careful minutes, some lifting of Forte's leg that made Colonel blush a little, Forte's leg was nicely patched up. He skipped his hip and went to his torso. The burns went from his waist to his shoulder, where the bad burns where.

Colonel tried to do the same process he had done on Forte's leg, but found that most of the burns were more on his back than his side, and the angle was too complex, so Colonel decided to flip Forte on his stomach for a better reach. Finding a good hold on Forte's torso, Colonel gently lifted him up and laid him down on his stomach. As Forte's cheek pressed against the pillow of the bed, Forte made a small mewl, and Colonel froze. Now would be a bad time for Forte to awaken, but when no more sounds escaped from the smaller navi, Colonel released a sigh in relief.

Before Colonel applied the cream once more, he went to this sink and picked up a small towel. He came back to Forte and used the towel to cover Forte's rear. There was no telling when he'd wake up to find himself naked.

Once that was done, Colonel resumed applying the cream to Forte's back. Since all of the burns weren't in odd places there, Colonel figured he could manage to wrap up Forte's torso entirely around, no need for patching up like how it was to be on Forte's hip. But to do this, he needed both of his hands, and he couldn't have one holding Forte's body up.

It became apparent that Colonel needed his own body to support Forte while he bandaged him. He took a seat next to Forte on the bed, and lifted his upper body up slowly. Heaving Forte's upper torso to lie on his lap, Colonel placed Forte's head onto his lap. Then he began to bind up Forte's elevated torso with two free hands. Once again, a few minutes went by and Forte's torso was ultimately neatly wrapped up.

Knowing where the last area that needed patching was, Colonel placed Forte down onto his stomach again. Once again, the action caused a moan from Forte, this time his arm moved slightly. Colonel waited for more movement, but none came and Forte resumed his motionless sleep.

Deciding he didn't want to wait for Forte to move again, he quickly began to take care of his hip. He lifted the towel just enough to expose his hip. Once the burn cream was applied, he sectioned off a well sized piece of gauze and readied some tape, then gingerly bandaged up his fleshy hip.

As he pressed down on the bandage's tape to secure it in place, Forte moaned again, this time he made an attempt to roll onto his side, but the sedative was still in effect, and he fell back onto his stomach with a muffled sigh of defeat before he fell back asleep.

This latest motion caused the towel on Forte's rear to fall, exposing him once again. Colonel's eyes noticed more blood that he had missed, so he got up to get more water and a clean rag. When he came back to Forte, he began to wipe up the last of the blood from Forte's bottom.

However, he noticed that some of the blood had gotten between his cheeks, and that it was still moist, probably from the lack of exposure and the added heat, Colonel assumed. Knowing it'd be uncomfortable for the smaller navi if the blood dried in there, he decided to take care of wiping it too. As he prodded in between the cheeks, he noticed that the blood became more abundant. Not excessively so, but it was there.

Colonel knew he shouldn't let his eyes wander, but this was interesting. "What happened to you?" he whispered to the sleeping navi. As ideas began to form in his head, Colonel proceeded to wipe the blood until he was confronted with the source of the bleeding.

Forte's back entrance was letting out drops of blood—blood and… a clear white liquid. Colonel had to take a step back, his hands trembling. It all made sense, the traumatized look Forte had given Colonel, his extreme fear, the exhaustion. Someone had… raped him…

As if on queue, Forte moaned again, a longer, deeper moan this time. His head moved slightly before he began to push himself up off of the mattress, albeit a bit wobbly.

Colonel snapped out of his trance when he saw Forte try to get up and began to walk back to Forte's side. Forte didn't notice the presence beside him as he moved his leg, trying to get up. However, the movement sent a stabbing pain up Forte's spine and he let out a quiet cry as he fell back to the bed. Colonel swore he felt a hand clench at his heart. He reached a hand out slowly and placed it on Forte's back as he quietly called out Forte's name.

Forte was scared practically out of his skin when he felt and heard the presence of another. Turning his head, he stared at the figure for a moment before recognizing the other navi, the last person he'd seen before his memory cut off. His survival instincts kicked in, and he began to squirm away from Colonel, his energy still not fully replenished, plus the pain he felt in his bum.

Colonel immediately grabbed Forte before he was going to fall off the bed and placed him to lie down properly in the bed, making sure to rest his head back on the pillow. Forte was so weak, Colonel barely felt him try to get his wrists out of Colonel's crushing grasp before he whimpered and looked up at the larger navi with pained eyes.

Easing his grip on the smaller navi, Colonel tried soothing him, whispering, "it's okay, it's okay," before he finally let the boy go.

Forte let his hands fall from Colonel's grip and land beside either side of his face as he panted and shivered, energy completely drained from the struggle. Colonel pulled the covers out from underneath Forte and laid them gently atop of him, having noticed the tremors. Before Forte was covered up, he had a chance to glance down at his body and noticed the excessive amount of bandaging.

Colonel brought the covers up to Forte's shoulders and then light patted him twice on the chest, telling him to stay put. Then he got up, went to the water container in the corner of the room, and poured a cup of water. He came back to Forte's bed, and looked into his eyes. He still looked scared, but exhaustion was more prominent right now.

Colonel reached out the hand with the cup of water in it, offering it to the smaller navi. Forte looked at the cup and dry swallowed after licking his chapped lips. Colonel tucked a hand behind Forte's head, lifting him up and set the cup at his lips, tilting it so the water would enter Forte's mouth. He closed his eyes and drank greedily, the cool liquid running over his throat which was hoarse from screaming and moaning that day.

Colonel made sure he drank it all knowing very well that he needed it. Once the water was gone, he released Forte's head and laid it back on the pillow. "More?"

Forte shook his head weakly, his eyes still closed. Colonel got up and took the cup, along with the bowl of water and the rag he used to wipe up the blood, and headed over to the sink. Then he returned with a paper towel, moistened, and dabbed the sweat away from Forte's forehead. The touch got Forte's attention and he opened his eyes half way.

With his throat less soar, he found the ability to speak. "Where am I?"

Finishing up wiping away the sweat, Colonel brought his hand away and looked at Forte. "In the hospital room of one the Netopian battle ships." Colonel got up to throw away the paper towel.

"As… a prisoner?" Forte asked, his voice sounding shaky. Colonel turned to look at him before beginning to walk back.

"I'm not sure yet." Colonel replied honestly. "Right now I'm focused on healing you. Are you in pain?"

Forte looked up at him once he was beside his bed, before he brought his gaze down to the ground, surprising Colonel with is timid look. But that was to be expected, after when he went through.

"M-… my knee…" Forte whispered, still not looking at Colonel. Colonel raised a brow. He had forgotten about that. "It's not hurting now…" Forte looked up at Colonel, "but I think I broke it."

"All right." Colonel knew how to deal with this. Broken joint data were a common injury in the militia. A new program had been developed for exactly this kind of healing, and almost every military hospital had one.

Colonel turned his back to Forte, and walked to the front of the room, where a computer was stationed. Forte watched him go, not taking his eyes off of the navi he knew had a burning death wish for him.

Everything that was going on right now seemed off. Colonel was the last one he'd expect help from. But right now was a time where Forte had to ignore that. He didn't want to admit it, but he was vulnerable right now, and he felt needing of someone. Never did he expect to go through what he had just experienced, and he didn't know how to handle it.

Forte shifted into a more comfortable position, bringing his hands down beneath the covers and sighed. He wondered if Colonel knew about what really happened to him.

Colonel stood before the computer typing away. He went through the hospital's inventory, downloading the joint repair program. He heard a ding to his right, from a port on the wall. Colonel walked over to it and opened the small door. Inside, the joint repair program had downloaded. It was a small cube, which glowed with an emerald hue. Colonel picked it up with both hands, gently as to not drop it, and made his way back to Forte.

Forte looked up once Colonel was a few feet away form him and jumped, a bit startled, when he saw the program Colonel carried. Once he was beside his bed, Forte asked, "What is that?"

"It's a program to repair your leg." Colonel informed. "Nothing more."

"Forte didn't take his eyes away from the program when Colonel walked around the bed to Forte's right knee and knelt beside it.

With one hand, Colonel threw the covers back so he could get to Forte's leg. Forte whimpered as he felt the sting of the cool air reach his pelvis, then turned away from Colonel, embarrassed by the childish sound he had just made. But Colonel didn't ignore the noise. He adjusted the covers over Forte just so that he had a view of only what was necessary for him to see. "Sorry…"

Forte didn't say anything, still looking away.

"Sit still. You shouldn't feel much." Colonel ordered, bringing the program over Forte's knee. He released it, and it began to sink into Forte's leg as it mixed with his programming and worked with it to repair the data in his leg. Forte looked back at his knee when he felt a cooling sensation and watched as his knee glowed slightly before it dimmed into nothing.

"Can you bend you're knee?"

Forte slowly brought his leg up and belt it until his heel made contact with his bottom, satisfied that it worked perfectly. However, his eyes widened when he brought his knee back down and saw that he back of his heel was spotted with blood.

Forte tried to gasp, but it got caught in his throat and came out in a sob as he turned back away, knowing very well where it came from.

(HUGE time lapse)()()()()()()()()()()

Forte rested his head on Colonel's shoulder as he watched him surf the web. He nudged him with his cheek, asking for attention. Colonel noticed and moved his arm to travel behind Forte so that he was still resting on his shoulder as he summoned a small portion of his energy to give Forte a tingling massage, pleasing his back muscles.

Forte was instantly grateful, moaning to show his appreciation. He twitched when Colonel hit a sensitive nerve, still not having become familiar with the touching, but he still loved it passionately.

Another touch caused him to shudder, but he tried as much as he could to make his movements minimal, not wanting to disturb Colonel. But nothing got passed him.

He began to make his strokes simpler, multitasking as he continued to gaze at his computer. His hand fanned out as he simply trialed it up and down Forte's back.

When the motions changed, Forte was overwhelmed with the delightful feeling being distributed along his back that he involuntary began to tense up, causing his body to shake as he tried to resist the tightening.

"You need to relax, Forte." Colonel whispered. He placed his cheek on Forte's head.

That was when Forte noticed he had been panting when Colonel changed motions. "You're strong." Forte commented. Colonel smiled, still looking at the screen.

Forte became exhausted quickly and lowered himself, making sure Colonel's hand followed, so that he could lay his head on Colonel's lap. He allowed his eyes to drift close, still writhing beneath Colonel's touch.

()()()()()()()()()()

How was it? Do you feel dirtyyyy ?

I'm aware of how off Forte is, so don't worry about it too much because I really am trying to fix that. He's a little traumatized though, no ? So be nice, because I'm never nice to him.

If you can, though, find ways to make him less OOC while still maintaining the feel the story is supposed to give off, I'd greatly appreciate that advice in the reviews. Keep in mind that if I do actually make this part of a story, I'll probably start it from a time wayyyy before this, and then add this section in later, and then the last part even later in.

lovelovelove


End file.
